Awake at Night
by Rochelle Macgyver
Summary: Original story! Yay! No real summary.
1. Introductions

So, I got an idea(I mean, yeah, of course, I did, but...), for an _entirely new_ Story(Wow! Such amaze! An actual original idea!). Anyway, you'll learn what it's about here in a sec. I did draw some inspiration from some certain different Fandoms,(I want to say I had to, but... I didn't. It was just really hard to come up with something completely new.) so be warned. Also, the Fandom says "Percy Jackson and the Olympians" but, it's an Original Story. They forced me to use a Category, so I used one of my favorite book series.

Warning: Transgender Character(s), Homophobia, Gay Relationship, Possible Lesbian Relationship, Strong Language.

(Begining) Notes: So this follows a setting where I am the Main Character. This story itself is fiction, but a few of the characters are real. I, of course, won't use my actual last name for reasons I'll keep to myself.

Rochelle POV

"Mr. Macgyver! You need to pay attention!" My 4th-period history teacher Mr. Cabernella said from the front.

I had fallen asleep in class again, only to be woken by that dreadful name. You see, I'm transgender. MtF(Male to Female) to be precise. My parents don't know yet. But, since my school records listed me as "Robert Macgyver", and that I have homophobic teachers and a homophobic Principal, my teachers refer to me as male.

"Yes Mr. Cabernella," I said wearily from the back.

"Now, since you were asleep, can you come to the front and tell us _why_ the Duke of Wellington won the Battle of Waterloo?" He asked, pretending to be kind about it. I knew that he was not only doing this because I fell asleep, but, also because he knew that I was trans.

I slowly trudged up towards the front, only for someone in the 3rd row to ask loudly, "Why are you so disgustingly homophobic?!"

I whipped my head in that direction to see my crush, Ashley Morales, standing in the aisle with an angry look on her face.

"What did you just call me, Ms. Morales?" Mr. Cabernalla retorted indignantly, clearly taken aback and by surprise.

"You heard me," Ashley said loudly, her voice rising closer to a shout.

"I'm not homophobic, _Ms_ _. Morales_ , I treat all of my students the same. Gay or Straight." He retorted, still indignantly, but this time with spite, his voice also rising.

"Sir? I'm sure Ashley meant nothing by it," I said, attempting to defuse the situation. "I'm sure she's just tired, as most of us are."

"No. Ms. Morales will be heading to Principal Lumley's office," Mr. Cabernella said spitefully, his tone dying back down. "We'll see how disobedient she is when she gets back."

Ashley went out the door and up to the Principal's office.

"Now, Mr. Macgyver, back to the task at hand. Why did the Duke of Wellington defeat Napoleon at the Battle of Waterloo?

...

Yeah, I know it's a bit short, but that's how it rolls people. Be expecting another one soon. Also, I'll be updating _Blue Moon_ soon, so, look out for that.

SHOUTOUTS: Grammarly. Grammarly is something anyone in 6th through 12th grade should use. It's my secret weapon, and it could be yours too.

(End) Notes: Yes, I'm transgender if anyone's wondering. Also, do want to hear about the trip to Principal Lumley's office directly from Ashley, or do you wanna hear about it from my point of view? Who do you want to be introduced next? Best Friend, or Parents? If no one responds by the time I get to writing that section, I'll ask someone else. Anyway, BYE!


	2. Growing Closer

Back with chapter two! Anyways, I didn't really have anything else to work on besides _Blue Moon_ , and I've kinda hit writer's block there, so here we are! I talked to one of my many, many friends(JK I don't have any! :( It was my brother.), and they said just have Ashley tell Rochel. So, yeah.

Anyways, Warning: Transgender Character(s), Homophobia, Gay Relationship, Possible Lesbian Relationship, Strong Language, Sexual Intercourse.

No Notes

...

Rochelle POV

"Did you hear what happened in 4th-period history?" _Asshole._

"Yeah, Ashley Morales stood up for that Trans-Lesbian creep!" _Dickhead._

"Do you think that she's a Lesbian?" _Nosey prick_

"Nah she's too-"

"Too what? Girly?" I asked, cutting him off.

"Aw shit," He said with mocking frightenedness. "Whatcha gonna do?! Shoot rainbows at me?!"

This earned laughter from the other goons around him.

 _Now this one's toeing the line between brave and stupid._

"Hey, man? Maybe we should back off?" _This one's a bit smart._

"I heard what he did to that guy last week! He don't scare me!" The thug said. _Nope. Stupid. Definitely stupid. No one calls me "he" except teachers._

"Hey?" I asked before hitting him.

"Yeah, dickhead?" I hit him, knocking him out.

"Fuck you." Then I walked past the other goons and got my lunch.

I sat down with my only two friends in the entire 806 students here at Elm Woods High School.

"Hey, Rochelle!" said Shawn, one of my friends.

"Hey, Shawn. Hi Frank." I said, halfheartedly.

"What's up?" asked Frank, usually being the one who figured out emotions quicker than Shawn. I mean, he was the one who figured out that he was gay first. Yeah, Shawn and Frank are in a relationship.

"Nothing. Just knocked out a thug because he was being an ass." Shawn just looked at me like I was a god. Frank got a weird expression on his face.

Then a surprising thing happened.

Ashley Morales sat down at our table.

"Hey, Rochelle?" She asked uncertainly.

Okay, things are getting weird. First off, Ashley is **_SUPER_** popular, so she always has at least one friend following her. Second off, Ashley is always so, I don't know, sure of herself. _But_ I have to respond.

"Yeah," I replied, trying to hide how weirded out I was.

"Can you come with me for a second. We need to talk." Okay, we've moved past "getting weird". This is full-on weird.

I glance at Shawn, and, as always, he gives me the thumbs up. So I glance at Frank. He nods.

"Sure," I reply, starting to lose the cool in my voice.

"C'mon then." She grabs my hand pulls me along for a bit, then abruptly stops. She looked at me and then at my hand intertwined with hers. She let go and kept going.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Girl's Bathroom. We can talk privately there."

Uh-oh. Major Problem, if there's a teacher watching, I'll be in _MAJOR_ trouble. They don't like that I consider myself a girl.

Luckily, it's only a custodian. The custodians and security guards are actually respectful of me and my sexual identity.

"C'mon," She said again pulling me into the Girl's bathroom and into a stall.

"Okay wha-"

She cut me off pulling me into a tight embrace. Once she let go, she took off her shirt and showed me her back. It was covered with bruises. Then she started crying. Her knees buckled and I barely caught her in time.

I looked down into her face, she was unconscious. And, God, she looked hot. I pushed those thoughts out of my mind, then put her shirt back on. After I did that, I carried her to Nurse Kelly's office. She was one of the adults in this school that were actually decent human beings. A few teachers tried to stop me and question me, but I kept walking, pushing past them.

When I got there, Nurse Kelly didn't even ask. She just let me put her down on the bed.

...

Ashley POV

I woke up and immediately looked for Rochelle. When I couldn't find her I tried to get up, and immediately fell. Luckily someone caught me. When I was sat back down I saw who it was, and my heart skipped a beat.

"Rochelle?" I croaked, dehydrated.

"Yeah?" She replied kindly. Realizing that I was dehydrated she got me a glass of water. I chugged it while looking at her thankfully.

"Hey, don't drink too fast now. It'll make your stomach feel worse." She said, putting a reassuring arm on me. I put the cup down, empty.

"Thanks," I said, woozily. She got me another cup.

I started to drink, but slower. When I paused for breath she asked me a question.

"Hey? What were those bruises all about?" She said, a worried look on her face. I had spoken with Frank, one of Rochelle's friends. She was basically the Big Brother of the group. But a girl, instead.

"Hey, um, I think I'm going to blackout. Can you change my clothes if it happens?" I asked.

She looked a bit surprised.

"Um, sure?"

"Thanks," Then I blacked out.

...

Rochelle POV

I told Nurse Kelly Ashley's strange request. She didn't even question it. She went and called her parents asking them to drop an extra pair of clothes by. Nurse Kelly set up a screen for privacy. Then I changed her clothes. All the water on her boobs was enough to get me aroused. Then she woke up with me getting her bra. She came up behind me so quickly I didn't even realize what she was doing until the had pulled down my pants and underwear. Then, she turned me around.

"What the-" She put her hand over my mouth.

Then she started kissing me. For a minute or two she just kissed up and down my neck.

"Will you be a good girl and be quiet?" She whispered erotically.

I nodded, so she took her hand off my mouth.

Then she started making out with me.

For a moment or two, we traced each other's tongues. All the while she has her hands up my shirt and on my boobs, kneading and pinching. Then she put a finger in my vagina and starts moving it in and out, in and out.

I gasp, but, it's muffled by her kissing me so intently. But, before she can put another in, Nurse Kelly interrupts.

"Finish up in the next five minutes, or I'm taking down the screen." She said from outside the screen.

...

So, whaddya think?

Replies-

BunnearyBunny: I've heard about Wattpad, but I have an account here, and this is just easier(In other words, yeah I'll check it out). Not trying to be rude.

flamedragon12: Yeah, I know, but I couldn't find anything that fit the description of my story. As for your opinion, it matters.

(End) Notes: So, yeah it's a bit longer. I'm _really_ pushing the Rochelle/Ashley aspect here, aren't I? Anyway, I'll introduce more of Frank and Shawn as well as, Ashley's parents and Rochelle's parents in the next chapter.


	3. Thinking About You

So, I think we'll look more at Ashley. Anyway, yeah, I know there was some smut last chapter, but, there's no more smut until the chapter after the next, so if you want that, go to that chapter.

Warning: Transgender Character(s), Homophobia, Gay Relationship, Possible Lesbian Relationship, Strong Language, Sexual Intercourse.

No Notes.

...

Ashley POV

Ashley didn't remember what happened in the Nurse's office, but she had heard from Rochelle. According to Rochelle, when Ashley was under the influence she was very horny. But, that made _no_ sense. I'm not a Lesbian. I could understand getting horny around a guy, but around Rochelle? No. Though, I hadn't asked Gordan, my best friend, to go with me to show him the bruises. I'd asked Rochelle.

According to Rochelle, nobody visited me while I was unconscious, which was strange. I'm _so_ popular, that _nobody_ visiting me was unheard of.

So I asked Nurse Kelly. She said the same thing. No one came beside Rochelle. Not even my parents.

I had missed 6th and 7th-period, so Principal Lumley sent me home.

As soon as I had opened the door, small arms flew around my waist.

"Hey, Sabastian," I said weakly.

"Hey, Sis!" My younger brother, Sebastian, yelled from in front of me.

My mother walked through the kitchen door.

"Ashley! Come in here and help your mother." She said from the doorway. I obliged. "How was your day?"

"Good. Just missed-" My father cut me off.

"Young lady! Why are you home early?!"

"Good afternoon to you too, Dad." My mother looked at him sternly. My father returned the glare until Sebastian came into the room. Then he relented.

"Good afternoon sweetie. Sorry..." He mumbled and then left the room.

"Now that he's gone, why _are_ you here early?" She asked, a look of concern spreading across her face.

"Well, I was beaten by the Principal. Then when I showed my... um," How should I put this? Should I say 'Oh, well, it's my transgender Lesbian friend, who has a crush on me, who I made out with,'? No. I'll tell her a watered down version of the truth. "My transgender friend the bruises, I collapsed and passed out until, like, thirty minutes ago. She took me to the nurse's office."

"Does she have a crush on you?" My mom asked suddenly.

"What?! No!" She caught me by surprise, although... No. I'm not going to even _think_ about what I did with Rochelle.

"Okay. Just asking."

"Well, don't!"

"Okay! Yeesh." She said, a smile still on her face.

"Can't you do something about Principal Lumley? I mean, he beats kids that disobey teachers." I asked. The smile vanished from her face.

"I'll talk to you later about it later sweetie..."

"Okay, Mom"

...

Ashley POV

I had to see Rochelle. I knew that for sure. I had to ask her about what happened at the nurse's office. It was about eleven o'clock at night, and I couldn't sleep. All could think about was what Rochelle had told me. So I got up, slipped some clothes on, and jumped out the window, crouching when I landed about 4 feet down. I walked over to where I knew Rochelle's house was. I had unintentionally memorized where she lived. When I got there, I was surprised to see a light on in Rochelle's room.

I climbed up her house to the room where I knew Rochelle slept.

"I was wondering when you'd get here." I heard Rochel say from her bed.

I looked up seeing her completely dressed, sitting cross-legged on her bed.

...

So, yeah, not the longest chapter. But now we got to see some of Ashley's family. In the original idea, Ashley was Peter. Are you glad I changed it? Anyway, so we got to see inside of Ashley's head. I, _am_ , thinking about pulling a surprise twist and making it PJO. Tell me if you want that. Anyway, please go and check out _Blue Moon_ and tell me whether you want me to continue with it. If you have any interest in Warhammer 40k, then you should find it interesting...

Anyway, nothing more to add, PEACE!


End file.
